Blinding Blood
by DeathDemonWolf
Summary: One of the least expected gets a chance to change the past. The difference is...will it kill everything or not?


Chapter 1 : New Arrival

Disclaimer:I don't own Berserk

Its eye opened slowly. What? It was awake? It was in a BODY. It felt roaring laughter. The pesky Swordsman fell? He gave in to the rage? It took note of its surroundings. A light breeze was blowing over the grass around it. The grass spread out into a field with tree's littering the edges of its sight. It looked down onto its body and blinked. This was not the Swordsman's body. It could clearly remember the other instances it took control. The arm did not smell of metal. The eye was not burdened. The sword?

Immediately it looked around quickly before coming onto the magnificent blade. The Dragonslayer floated in a small pond. Not glinting in the sun overhead. It grabbed the blade before grunting. It was injured? It looked down to see black ooze crawling out of the scar on its armour. Wasn't its blood red like a humans? Slowly it tried to repair the wound on its armour. Surprisingly the wound closed. With a smirk it looked at its appearance.

The black armour that resented light stood still in the pond. The one blazing red eye was gone replaced with two burning eyes. The cloak that surrounded it was the same as its armour with sickeningly black colours. The Dragonslayer complimented its wielder with a burning feeling of rage. The helmet that sat upon the head showed its face. Not the pesky Swordsman face. It smirked. The helmet tried to copy the motion. It stared at the helmet at it copied it's actions. It reached up with its fingers to touch the helmet. When the finger made contact it felt heat. IT FELT HEAT. The confusion that raged its mind continued for a while.

Eventually it came to a conclusion. It had a body. A manifest of the rage and hatred it held. The Berserker armour had became its Tool. It laughed. The motion feeling fluid and free. It felt so free. It was...no. It would not feel like that! It was a manifestation of rage! It would not feel so...so...happy! The thought banished from its mind. It started walking. The tree's across the plain came closer until he had entered a forest. The Dragonslayer on its back, it began its journey.

It walked and walked. The free feeling continued as it walked. The pesky Swordsman was gone. It could do anything! It soon stumbled upon a trail. The walkway continuing both ways into the forest. Wait. It listened to the sound of men to the right. It could hear them preparing. Then footsteps neared it from the opposite direction. He turned to see a group of human walking along the path. The humans wore black armour that reminded it of Tudors. They glanced up and gawked. As they stared at it as it glared at them. Then to it's surprise one of them approached him.

"Hello?" Came the soft confused voice of the soldier. It stared at him. "Err...i don't suppose your heading down to the war?" He continued. War! It wanted to fight. It nodded hoping this human would lead it to the war. The leading human glanced back to his friends. They seemed to shrug before walking down the path. It lagged behind a bit following them. The leading human walked onward talking to his friends.

"Do you wonder if the Hawks will be there?" It perked up. Not moving its head it strained to hear the conversation.

"I have no idea. Hopefully they are not. That would let Midland win the castle." The leading human replied.

"I don't know if we should join the Tudors." A fat one moaned with a worried face.

"Well its too late to depart now!" The leading human growled back. The group behind him exchanging glances. They seemed to come to an understanding.

"There is a way." A short one croaked to the leader. As the leader turned to face them a blade entered his back. The short one chuckled as the rest of the group looked on pitying the leader. They turned to it.

Honestly during this exchange it was not surprised. Humans would kill each other over love. Fear was no such surprise.

"Are you going to be trouble you snotty noble." A brave human threatened It raised its hand to the sword on its back as the group readied its weapons. The brave one took a step with his shield held high and sword raised. It quickly slid Dragonslayer out of the sheath and slammed it down onto the soldier, the shield buckling along with the arm. The body crashed into the ground before splitting in two. The group gasped at the mighty weapon. The short one laughed at the weapon.

"Such a big weapon will only hinder 'em. Quickly le-" Whatever he was saying next was cut off as it dashed in slammed the sword sideways cutting through a soldier before crushing the short one. Its hand came up to grab a blade. It turned letting the sword fall along with the wielder. The man looked up as it stomped down. Blood and brain parts flew out to colour the faces of his comrades. They shook with obvious signs of fear. It jumped forwards, its shoulder slamming into the face-plate of one of them. The man cried out even as it dragged the Dragonslayer across the ground tearing apart the man. It let the sword slide out and raised it into the man in front of it. He screamed as he flew up the guts falling out. It smirked. It could hear a whimper.

It turned slowly. The fat man remained. He gazed into its eyes. He cried out in horror as it raised the sword to face him. In a flash the blade pierced him raising him up as the blade ran him through.

"What...W-what are..." The sentence died with the owner. It stopped. It needed a name. The name the pesky Swordsman was good. But it needed something to describe it. It needed to describe its ability to butcher. Wait that was good. Butcher. That was a good name. It smiled before kicking the husk of the blade. It walked onward not minding as the blood soaked into the back of its armour. Could it speak? Should it try? It decided to speak. For a couple minutes it croaked and roared.

"B-Bu...Buutch...Butcher." It smirked before working on its speech. Soon it came upon an encampment. The sun lighting the men up. The guards raised their weapons as it approached.

"Halt. Who are you and what are you doing here!" One shouted. It snorted before talking back in a bored tone.

"Mercenary." They blinked, looking at his armour with interest. "Err...okay...come with me." The guard slowly turned and walked towards a red tent. The tents around it sparkling white. The guard motioned for it to enter. It walked through the entrance to see a noble bastard sitting on a chair. He looked up to see it. He paled and a sense of satisfaction rushed through it. The noble regained himself, he muttered to it.

"A-Are you he-here to j-j-join the battle?" It nodded seeing the noble sigh with relief. "Go and join the men at the battalion number 4." It turned, walking out. The guard eavesdropping quickly stood. He started to make an excuse. It frowned.

"Battalion number 4?" It croaked. The guard turned to motion towards some tents behind him circling a campfire. It walked past him, quickly locating a log positioned away from the fire. It slid the Dragonslayer off its back and laid the sword out on its side. Then it laid over it so the handle and the end were the only exposed bits. Its head rested on the log as he stared at the fire. Ignoring all around it...

A voice awoken it. It wearily looked up as the men around it got out of their tents, placing their armours on. It stood up placing the Dragonslayer on its back before the men sighted it. It walked towards a line. It turned to see a Siege tower. It blinked. When had that been there? It stared. The men already filling the tower. It quickly got in. Slowly it climbed all the way to the top. At the top the soldiers nervously grumbled around. The sounds of war along with the motions created from the Tower made them scared. It walked out towards the front, where the charge would take place. The soldiers stared as it cracked its neck. It reached up and gripped the Dragonslayer. The Tower stopped. The ramp dropped but was too slow for it. It ran up the ramp as it dropped.

The ramp crashed while the defenders roared. It quickly tore the Dragonslayer from the sheath. The defenders quickly paled even as the Dragonslayer slashed along ripping throats and tearing heads off. Bodies fell. The defenders, even the men in the tower stared as it dropped onto a man. A shriek was heard, the sound stopped. It looked up as the humans were all in one line. It roared while running. The blade slicing through the soldiers quicker and smoother with every slash. It lost all sense as the bodies fell. Eventually there was no humans to cut. The sounds of battle stopped.

It looked into the castle as the humans cowered. Wait, wasn't that Bazuso? It stared. Was it in the past? It remembered the castle, the enemies, the general from the pesky Swordsman. The speech was even the same. It decided it would change the past. It ran and jumped. It could feel the staring of its 'Allies'. It raised its sword and flipped. Adding momentum it slammed it down as Bazuso quickly raised his axe to block the sword. The Dragonslayer slammed down destroying the axe along with ripping off an arm. Bazuso screamed in pain as he clutched the stump. The man raised his head to plead.

"Please..do-" It cut him of...Literally. The circular shaped helmet fell apart. The flesh spilling out of the helmet. The men gasped. It laughed, a horrifying sound that made the mortal men cringe. It laughed even as it charged into the defenders. The men flying apart in pieces. The blood flowing in rivers. A slice to the left made a man legless. A spin left four men without heads. Soon blood ran down its sight. It stopped to wipe it away. Soon it gazed upon the death it had done. No man left. It turned to see the army staring. It laughed...and laughed.


End file.
